


Only Richie.

by bisexualovins



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Richie Tozier, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Gay, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, M/M, Punk Richie Tozier, Sad Richie Tozier, Soft Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualovins/pseuds/bisexualovins
Summary: Richie is the new kid at Derry High and since he's been at school, he's already getting picked on because of his loud mouth and the fact that he may or may not like boys. He's not interested in being friends with anyone, well except for Eddie.[ Richie and Eddie are SIXTEEN.]





	1. Why do they think you're gay?

**Author's Note:**

> (just a little note to say that I HAVE NOT forgotten about Mike. There will be more about his storyline in chapter 2 but I'm actually trying to focus on including a lot more about him as I do feel he is underrated and deserves just as much attention as the other characters.)

_Jesus Christ. Jesus fucking christ this was going to be shit._

 

Richie stared back at the overwhelming building in front of him, watching the hundreds of students roaming around outside. It was strange actually, for him to be so nervous; it was quite unlike him. He couldn't help it though as he watched nervously from the school's entrance.

 

He expected it to be like every other school he had been forced to enter into in his life: miserable, boring and draining. Now he stood at sixteen years old; his hair still a mess of chocolate curls and his glasses perched upon his nose, and he felt as if he was eleven years old again. The problem was that he couldn't help running his mouth, getting into arguments or causing havoc and he already guessed this would be no exception.

 

The bell sounded like an angry siren and he jumped to attention, scurrying inside the building as he followed the other students. For a couple of minutes, he had to speak to a teacher who led him to a corridor of classes; handing him a map and a class timetable. He felt so out of place, as if he wasn't really meant to be there at all. It wasn't long before she had left and he was all alone again, sighing to himself as he pushed opn the door to Room 108: History with Mr Drenden.

 

"Stalin's Russia was one of Communism but most importantly- Hello, can I help you?"

 

"Uh, yeah I'm Richie... Tozier. Apparently this is the room for history," he mumbled.

 

A couple of boys in the corner sniggered and sneered at Richie's uncomfortable tone but he didn't care, so he ignored it. He'd been at enough schools to know what people were like, always looking for a fight. Perhaps that was why he was always so well equipped with a few good comebacks, just in case.

 

"Yes, welcome to Derry High School, Richie. Take a seat over by Eddie please and then I'll tell you about the assignment," the teacher instructed, pointing to the empty seat.

 

Richie nodded hesitantly, not knowing who Eddie was but catching sight of the chair in front of him. He flopped down on the chair and threw his backpack on the ground, unaware of the people around him staring in curiosity. He leaned his back against the chair and looked for a moment to the right, his eyes settling on the boy sat beside him.

 

Richie couldn't help but stare a little at him, and judging from the 'E' engraved on the boy's notebook, he guessed this was Eddie. Eddie was slightly smaller than Richie, and definitely less gangly. His tanned skin and his deep brown eyes caught Richie off guard as he watched the boy run his thin fingers through his chestnut hair. Feeling embarrassed, Richie turned away and coughed, hoping Eddie hadn't noticed.

 

Oh. But he _did_.

 

Eddie had been eyeing Richie ever since he laid eyes on him and it irritated him how curious he was about the boy. Perhaps it was the way he moved or his confidence as he slid into the chair next to him, oblivious of the stares he was receiving from everyone; but he couldn't help feeling butterflies as he sensed Richie looking at him. He also knew it must be wrong; wrong to be liking that Richie was looking at him. He couldn't help it though, seeing the way the boy's perfect curls fell over his face as his fingers pushed them out of the way.

 

But he didn't like Richie. He wasn't _gay_.

 

\---

 

A few weeks had gone past and Richie was stil being labelled as the new boy about school. He hadn't made any friends and still ended up sitting alone at lunch as he blared his music, smoking yet another cigarette. Though, he'd expected this outcome. After all, it was all he'd ever known.

 

He strolled down the corridor in order to get to biology on time, seeing as he usually ended up arriving late. Out of nowhere, he felt a large hand push him as he fell flat on the floor. All his books he was holding flew out of his hands into a heap onto the floor as he groaned. He hesitated in looking up, expecting there to be another of the boys from one of his classes who had decided to make life shit for him. 

 

"Hey Tozier, thought we'd catch you here," a voice snarled. 

 

"Look here, he's done some reading about queers," said another boy as he held up an article that Richie had been reading.

 

So, whatever maybe Richie had been reading an article about anti-gay politicians but it was only so he could burn it later. It made him so angry having to hear everyone's conservative views about who should kiss who and who should marry who. Why couldn't he just make out with whoever the fuck he wanted?

 

"What the fuck's your problem? Richie growled, standing up.

 

"Did we ask you to talk trashmouth? Didn't think so."

 

"How about we find another queer to go kiss him. Hey Kaspbrak, how about a make out session with Richie?" one boy joked.

 

Eddie who was nearby, merely stopped in his tracks as he stared back at the scene. He'd seen Richie get in countless fights and debates in class and out of class during the week and part of him felt sympathy for him but the other part of him wondered if Richie was really just an idiot.

 

"Leave him alone, Henry. You're such a fucking asshole," Eddie hissed as he walked over, curling his fists. He used to be so nervous of all the bullies in their school but after a while, he'd grown tired of being walked over time and time again by people and began sticking up for himself.

 

"Told you Eddie was a queer, looking out for his future boyfriend," another laughed as they walked away.

 

Richie let out a small laugh which Eddie couldn't help but raise his eyebrows at. Was Richie insane? Why was he laughing?

 

"Who would have thought; the angelic one comes to my rescue," Richie laughed sarcastically. 

 

Eddie wasn't sure if this was some kind of insult so he huffed in return impatiently. 

 

"You could sound a little grateful," he said, looking at him with slight annoyance.

 

"Why do they think you're gay?" Richie said casually, playing with his lighter for a moment before standing up slowly. 

 

Eddie's face flushed bright red as he mumbled and looked away again.

 

"Whatever, it's nothing, we'll be late..." he stuttered, walking into the classroom without another word.

 

 

Richie followed behind him, placing his bag on the chair next to Eddie in the lab. Eddie scowled at him in confusion as he watched with anxiety.

 

"What are you doing? I always partner up with Bill," he huffed.

 

"Fine, I guess I will work alone," Richie said, sounding more hurt than he had intended to.

 

Eddie looked desperate for a moment as he sighed, knowing that really he would quite like to have Richie as his lab partner. 

 

"He'll just partner with Stan, it's fine."

 

"Cool."

 

"Why do you want to partner with me?" Eddie said, still not able to look him in the eye.

 

"You're really going to try and play that game with me?" Richie chuckled, biting his lip a little.

 

"Huh?"

 

"Never mind. I guess you just seemed like, nice or whatever," Richie said awkwardly, running his fingers through his curls.

 

Nice. Richie Tozier thought he was nice. Eddie bit his lip nervously, wondering what else Richie thought about him as he moved around in his seat trying desperately to concentrate. 

 

 

\-------

 

 

 

Richie was bent over the lab table, goggles covering his face and his hands busy at work, dissecting a frog.

 

"You do realise how much bacteria will be on that, right?" Eddie said in disgust.

 

"You want some of it?" Richie joked, holding the frog's legs up.

 

"Ew, gross. That's disgusting."

 

"Poor frog, huh?" Richie smirked.

 

 _Damn it_. He hated when Richie did that little smirk because it made Eddie feel all small and shy again. Though, he wished Richie would just quit playing with the dead frog. It was seriously freaking him out.

 

"Not one for science experiments then?" Richie laughed.

 

"N-N-Not for a hypochondri-dri-ac," Bill stuttered from the table nearby.

 

"Eddie won't go near germs," Stan explained.

 

Richie laughed at this, raising his eyebrows. Admittedly, he liked being involved in a conversation for once that wasn't just with his dog. Unlike Eddie, he was extremely extroverted, voicing his opinions constantly and making a lot of inappropriate remarks. If there was one thing he hated, it was being alone with himself which ended up happening a lot with the family he had. Since being a kid, he'd always looked with envy at other families as he sat alone in parks and funfairs, wondering why his mother and father never bothered to spend time with him. He'd grown afraid to be in the house a lot of the time, wondering which day his father would become drunk enough to hit his mother or even him again. He knew every other teenager his age loathed school, but it had always brought him a certain kind of comfort, just to be able to escape from the nightmare that was his home.

 

"Shut up! Do you know how easy it is to catch a disease these days? There is currently an aids epidemic and you're all just laughing about it!" Eddie pouted. 

 

"Oh E-Eddie... it d-d-doesn't work like th-that," Bill chuckled as he grinned at Richie.

 

Eddie couldn't help but feel slightly left out as Richie involved himself in a conversation with Stan and Bill. At this rate, Richie would become pat of the Losers Gang and he'd lose all interest in Eddie. Frankly, Eddie wasn't sure why he even cared, but he did.

 

Richie turned back to the lab table, smiling at Eddie whose face was full of disgust as he peered back at the dead frog.

 

"Your friends over there asked if I want to eat lunch with them," Richie said, taking off his science goggles.

 

"So?"

 

"So, what?"

 

"Are you going to eat with us?"

 

"Not if you don't want me to," he grinned mischievously.

 

"I, wha.... I-It's cool, yeah sit us..." Eddie mumbled.

 

"Unless you don't want to be seen with such a," he paused for a moment. "Queer."

 

Eddie looked startled, staring at Richie for some kind of an explanation but he got nothing in return. He relaxed for a moment, letting a small smile escape his lips.

  
"That's the least of my worries," Eddie laughed, finally looking straight into his eyes.

 

Richie wasn't sure but part of him felt like Eddie was warming to him, even if he was a trashmouth.

\-----

 

Ben and Bev were already sitting at the lunch table chatting away when Bill, Stan, Eddie and Richie arrived. Of course, Ben and Bev looked surprised to see Richie standing there but soon enough they began introducing themselves. Mike arrived a little later, finding a spot next to Stan.

 

"This is Richie," Eddie mumbled, nodding towards the boy.

 

"Hey, Richie," Bev smiled.

 

"Hi there," Ben said.

 

"What's up?" Mike said.

 

"You got a lighter?" Richie said, making himself comfortable on the bench. "I forgot mine."

 

"B-B-Bev always has one," Bill said and Bev nodded, handing it to him.

 

"You're really gonna smoke that, right here?" Eddie groaned, rolling his eyes.

 

Richie raised his eyebrows, pushing him playfully. "Don't worry Eds, you won't get aids from me smoking," Richie laughed. 

 

"Don't call me that," Eddie huffed.

 

Richie stood up to go with Bev to smoke, leaning to whisper in his ear. "Sorry, Eds."

 

Eddie rushed to stop his cheeks blushing, scurrying to reach into his lunchbox and take a bite of his sandwich. 

 

It wasn't as if Eddie was gay or anything. I mean, yeah, he hadn't had a crush on a girl but that didn't mean he was _gay_. Perhaps Richie did make him blush but that was just because he was embarrassing, right? Eddie Kaspbrak was not about to start catching feelings for some annoying, curly-haired, lanky boy any time soon. It just wasn't happening.

 

Yet.


	2. Unspoken Connection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SONG INSPIRATION FOR THE CHAPTER: 
> 
> You Say I'm in Love - Banes World
> 
>  
> 
> { This chapter is low key really long, I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not! This chapter has a lot more Reddie action and some Stanlon too because I love my babies. Hope you enjoy.}

After meeting the Losers gang, it had taken approximately five minutes before they had all decided that Richie would fit right in. As much as he tried to protest, Eddie was more than happy that Richie had joined the group, mainly because Richie might have been friendly with all the Losers, but he was already closest to Eddie. They sat next to each other in almost every lesson now and sometimes Eddie would let him sit next to him at lunch, only if he promised not to say stupid things the entire time.

 

“Where’s Richie? We have like two minutes until calc,” Bev said.

 

Eddie groaned, knowing that Richie would be running late as usual. “Hey! I think that’s him.”

 

A dark black jeep pulled into the school car park making a significant amount of noise as music blared from inside. Richie popped his head out of the window, grinning back at them.

 

“Hey! What do you think? I got it discounted from the guy at the local garage,” he smirked, walking up to them.

 

“It looks like it will break any minute.”

 

“And it’s dirty,” Eddie added.

 

“Oh, Eddie Spaghetti, it’s a working car and that’s all that matters,” Richie said.

 

Eddie rolled his eyes at the nickname whilst Bev grabbed both of their arms desperately.

 

“Come  _ on!  _ Let’s go boys.”

 

\------

  
  


Richie loathed math. He really did not understand why math had to have been invented and it was so boring to him, that each math lesson, he would doodle all over the page. He scribbled band names and drew planes, animals, faces; pretty much anything that came to mind. Unfortunately, this meant that while his art skills were improving, his math grades were reaching a whole new low.

 

Eddie, on the other hand, was one of the best in the class. He could solve nearly any equation he set his mind to and his teacher had often said he would be a great addition to the mathematics club at school. This also meant that he was a pretty good teacher and he had to be, seeing as he had to teach Richie almost everything.

 

“Eddie, this isn’t even a math question. Like those are literal letters, how the fuck am I meant to know what x equals if I square root it?!” Richie said, exasperated.

 

Eddie sighed, rolling his eyes. “No, asshole, it is an equation. You need to use the information they gave you in part a in the book.”

 

“This is utter bullshit, they don’t even tell you anything.”

 

Eddie bit down on his pencil for a second, trying to think of a better way to explain it. “You gotta substitute the number they gave you into the equation.”

 

“Why didn’t they just say that in the first place?!” Richie said impatiently.

 

Eddie sent a stern look his way, “Because it’s supposed to be a challenge.”

 

Richie glanced back over at him, tapping his pen on the desk as he grinned, “I like a challenge.”

  
  


Eddie coughed slightly, trying to act as if he hadn’t heard Richie’s stupid comment before completing the next equation. As much as it filled him with annoyance, he’d really become quite dependent on Richie recently. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t got other people to talk to but the other losers were in relationships or had best friends. Eddie had often felt as if he was just a friend to everyone, never being able to get close enough with someone to be anything more. With Richie though, they could just sit there talking about anything and nothing and because Richie had such a big mouth, he could often just relax and listen.

 

“You coming to the lake today?” Eddie asked, looking across at Richie who was of course, doodling something. 

 

“Mhm, but I might be late.”

 

“Detention?”

 

“No, for once. I have to help my sister with something,” Richie mumbled.

 

It wasn’t out of the ordinary for Richie to have siblings, Eddie had just never heard him mention it before. In fact, he didn’t even know anything about Richie’s family, except that they lived on the other part of town, near Mike. Mike had only recently transferred to Derry High but like Richie, had settled into the Losers Gang in no time.

 

“Okay. But aren’t you going to finish the worksheet,” Eddie said, pointing towards the unfinished work.

 

Richie shook his head, ‘She’s going to fail me anyway so what’s the point?”

 

“I mean I could like… tutor you,” Eddie said quietly.

 

“Tutor me?” Richie said, amused.

 

Eddie shoved him a little, frowning. “If you’re going to be a dick about it, I won’t.”

 

“What’s the catch?” Richie said with suspicion. 

 

Eddie raised his eyebrows as he grinned back, “you have to let me fix your jeep. It’s seriously disgusting.”

 

Richie laughed as he ripped out a page from his book, nodding. “Okay, deal.”

 

“Good,” Eddie said triumphantly. 

 

“I gotta go, art with Mike,” Richie said as he tossed the ripped out page onto Eddie’s desk. “See you later,” he grinned.

  
  


Eddie waved goodbye and stared down at the page carefully. He could tell straight away it was supposed to be a drawing of him. Everything about it was him: the eyes, the lips, the hair. Eddie wondered how anyone could draw like that with such ease, making everything appear effortlessly detailed. It intrigued him for the rest of the day and when he became restless in physics, he couldn’t resist taking another look at the drawing once more. He could picture Richie so clearly, sitting there as he drew with his crappy pen in the corner of his book. Only the sound of the school bell ringing for lunch could awake him from his train of thought.

 

None of the other Losers were in his physics class because he was in the highest group. Not even Stan had made it into that group and Stan was a complete genius. He made his way outside to the benches for lunch, making sure to send a glare to Bowers and his gang as he strolled by. Sure enough, all of them were already eating as he approached.

 

“How was physics, Eddie?” Bev said cheerfully.

 

“Dull.”

 

“D-D-Don’t worry Eddie, the lake trip will ch-ch-cheer you up,” Bill smiled.

 

“Why, are you bringing any hot girls?” Richie smirked.

 

Eddie glared at him before Bill shook his head. “No Richie, b-b-b-because all of us will be there.”

 

“Not everything is about hot girls,” Bev laughed at him.

 

“Whatever, you never know, there could be some hot girls there,” Richie said with a grin. “Plus, Eddie’s said he’ll tutor me but only if he can fix my jeep.”

 

Stan screwed up his face, “your jeep is pretty gross.”

 

Mike tilted his head in question, “how are you even driving it without a license?”

 

“Because, my friend, I am the king of persuasion. I can make the impossible, possible,” Richie smirked proudly.

 

“You could kill yourself by driving that thing, you know,” Eddie said.

 

“Don’t be so dramatic, I know how to drive,” Richie said, looking back at him.

 

Eddie rolled his eyes in reply, resting his hand down on the seat of the bench. He realised Richie’s drawing had fallen out of his pocket as he rushed to pick it up, feeling slightly flustered.

 

“Here.”

 

Richie handed it to him, smiling goofily as he moved his hand a little closer to Eddie’s. Eddie breathed in sharply, as he stared back . 

 

“Oh, thanks.”

 

“What did you think?”

 

“I think I should help you waste less time in math,” Eddie joked, trying not to fall into the trap of making too much eye contact with Richie. Otherwise he knew he’d end up blushing which only made Richie’s ego bigger. 

 

“See you later losers,” Richie said, standing up with a cigarette between his lips. “Bye Eddie Spaghetti,” he smiled.

 

“Shut up,” Eddie said but he smiled back anyway.

 

\----

 

The light that shone upon the lake and illuminated the scene brought a smile to Eddie’s face. It was a nice change from the stuffy classrooms and busy corridors of school as he rested his back on a slab of rock surrounding the water.

 

He knew Richie was going to be late, but he still couldn’t help but wish he was there beside him.

 

“Hey Eddie, aren’t you gonna come into the water?” Mike asked, swimming over to him. 

 

“Maybe in a minute, I’m just reading this page,” he said, holding up a book.

 

At that moment, Eddie noticed the scar upon Mike’s arm. It looked deep and painful, almost as if it had never really recovered. Eddie had heard a few students and even adults throw racist comments Mike’s way and he desperately hoped that no one had tried to hurt him.

 

“How did you get that scar?” Eddie asked hesitantly, pointing to it. 

 

Mike opened his mouth to say something but seemed to stop himself mid-sentence as he bit his lip. “Nothing for you to worry about, I promise,” he said with a faint smile.

 

Eddie watched him swim off but made a mental note to keep an eye on Mike. He wasn’t about to let anyone treat his friend like shit and he certainly wasn’t going to let anyone treat him that way just because he was black. 

 

He turned around to hear a huge splash before Richie’s head popped out of the water, the others laughing at his dramatic entrance. Eddie stared at him, waiting for him to come over and say hello.

 

“Hey, Eds,” Richie grinned, swimming over to the rock’s edge.

 

Damn it, did he look good. Eddie was actually pissed that someone could look that good without even trying. It made him want to scream internally.

 

“Hey.”

 

‘Aren’t you going to swim?” 

 

Eddie paused, “I was waiting for you,” he said, placing his book down.

 

Richie smiled, propping himself up on the rock. “Because I’m your favourite?”

 

“You wish.”

 

“Come on, I’m getting cold.”

 

“Fine,” Eddie groaned as he took off his shoes. He noticed Richie’s eyes watching him carefully as he began pulling his jacket off.

 

“Turn around, Richie.”

 

“Why, are you shy, Eds?” Richie smirked with a raised brow. 

 

“I mean it Rich, turn around,” he said firmly before pulling his shirt over his head.

 

He turned back around and pushed Richie into the water, laughing as he jumped in after him.

 

“Asshole! It’s freezing!” Richie panted.

 

“Stop  _ whining,  _ it’s not even that bad,” he chuckled. 

 

Eddie raised an eyebrow mischievously and splashed a large amount of water at Richie’s face. 

 

“Hey! It’ll get all over my glasses!” Richie complained.

 

So Eddie swam closer, staring back at him as he removed his glasses. “You can’t swim with glasses on. You’ll drop them in the water and then never see them again.”

 

As Eddie placed the boy’s glasses to the side, he took the opportunity to admire the boy from afar. Richie’s curls were a jet black mess and his pale skin was probably a result of staying inside arcades most summers, but Eddie didn’t take his eyes away. He’d been embarrassed to just take his shirt off in front of Richie, knowing those brown eyes would be watching his every move. The worst part was that swimming in the water next to him, even surrounded by their friends, he had an urge to kiss him. He wondered if perhaps he was going crazy and his new medication had fucked him over. Nevertheless, he ignored the urge and tried to distract himself by staring over at Mike and Stan.

 

“Cute, huh?” Richie whispered in his ear, causing Eddie to jump.

 

Eddie eyed Richie with suspicion. “What is?”

 

“Stan, and Mike.”

 

“It’s not like they’re together, they’re just friends,” Eddie said, staring at the boys as they held hands.

 

“Not what I heard,” Richie smirked as he swam over to the rest of the Losers.

 

Even if there was something going on with Stan and Mike, how did it affect him? Of course Eddie would be happy for them but he didn’t really understand why Richie was bringing it up. Then again, Richie had alluded to being gay, or at least bisexual a few times so maybe he was just supportive.

 

As he made his way closer to the group, he could just about stand up instead of floating. Beverly was lying on a float with her sunglasses on, obviously pre-occupied by the music she was listening to. She suddenly placed it aside, looking across at the rest of the group with a fond smile. 

 

“What are you guys doing this weekend?” she said.

 

Ben stared back at her, “nothing much.”

 

“Helping my d-d-dad out,” Bill stuttered.

 

“We’re gonna go to the fair,” Stan mumbled, gesturing to Mike. 

 

The rest of the Losers raised their eyebrows exchanging looks, almost as if they had all figured out what it really was; a date.

 

“Sounds fun, Stan,” Bev grinned.

 

“Y-Yeah.”

 

“What about Richie and Eddie?” Mike asked.

 

Richie let out a short laugh, glancing sideways at Eddie. “Eddie’s going to tutor me, remember?”

 

“On the weekend?” Eddie groaned. “I want to do something fun.”

 

Richie considered this for a moment before shrugging, “then tutor me after we hang out.”

 

Bev put her arm around Eddie, giving him a sort of hug. “There you go, Eddie, now you won't be bored!”

 

Part of Richie hoped he hadn't just embarrassed himself in front of all of them. Eddie might not have been looking for a day out with him; it wasn't like anyone really needed him around. His family didn't want him, why would anyone else?

 

“Okay sure, but we can't do it at mine. Mom will freak if she sees that shitty jeep,” Eddie said.

 

“Hmm okay, meet by the park then?” Richie said, running his fingers through his hair.

 

Eddie grunted, “Ugh, Richie, you’re getting water on me.”

 

“Hey Eddie, you know what you might have?”

 

“What?”

 

“Total idiot syndrome, you should get it checked out,” Richie smirked which resulted in a shove from Eddie.

 

After that the Losers all ended up in a massive water fight, splashing water all over one another until they were completely soaked. Eddie complained as his white shirt got all sticky, clinging to his chest, and as he grabbed his shoes, he stared at Richie in his soaked clothes, noticing the bruises forming on the boy’s chest. 

 

Richie was quick to notice the boy’s stares, aware of exactly what Eddie was paying attention to. He bit his lip and looked away, instead of holding eye contact for any longer. Eddie would never understand what he’d been through; it was better to keep him in the dark for now.

 

\-----

 

Every Saturday, Eddie woke up at eight so that he could be productive. He took his pills, washed and got dressed, grabbing his backpack before kissing him Mom on the cheek. 

 

“Where are you going, Eddie?” she asked sternly.

 

“Out to go and do homework in the library,” he smiled innocently at her.

 

“Okay, have fun and take your medicine!” 

 

Before closing the door on his way out, he couldn’t help but sigh. His mother never let him go anywhere or do anything without bringing his fanny-pack full of medicine. It made him feel insane and anxious all the time, as if he could never relax.

 

The walk to the park was surprisingly relaxing and he wondered what Richie had in mind for them to do. It was only then that he became aware how messy he looked; floppy hair, red and white shorts and a loose yellow shirt. He didn’t want to look like a complete  _ idiot  _ when he was supposed to be tutoring Richie, trying to know some sense into him.

 

There were sounds of children’s muffled voices: crying, laughing, chatting. It reminded him of when he would come there to play, before he entered high school. Those days were a lot less complicated. 

 

It took him only a couple of minutes to stop Richie, who was sat on a lonesome bench, hunched over his math book. Eddie smiled to himself as his eyes glanced over the boy’s tethered denim jacket and old school lace up boots. He made his way over slowly, creeping up on him for his own amusement.

 

“Boo.”

 

Richie, startled, jumped up in shock before grinning. “Fucking asshole, Kaspbrak! You nearly scared me to death!”

 

“You deserved it.”   
  
“What for?”

 

“I don’t know, I’ll come up with something later,” Eddie shrugged.

 

Richie smirked, “sooo… wanna go see a movie, before we do your boring math?”

 

Eddie looked at him with frustration, “because you’re not trying to learn it, Richie. You draw all lesson.”

 

“Not everyone can like it.”

 

“Sure, but you can try. Have you, tried?”

 

Richie tilted his head, “maybe not.”   
  


Perhaps Richie did mess about a lot but on the other hand, Eddie felt like he should just go easy on him and go along to the movies. Those bruises on Richie’s chest had looked painful and it wasn’t like Eddie  _ pitied _ him, it was more like he wished Richie would have just said something to him, or at least to someone.

 

“Fuck it, let’s go to the movie,” Eddie replied. 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

\-------

 

They had been in the movie theatre for about half an hour, sitting near the back on a row which was completely empty apart from them. Eddie’s small hand was wrapped around a huge lemonade that was almost bigger than him, and Richie sat scoffing large amounts of popcorn. Eddie had begged to see the adventure movie about the policeman who was a Russian spy but Richie had insisted that the horror movie would be far more interesting.

 

“Can you like shut up, your popcorn munching is so loud in my ears,” Eddie grumbled.

 

Richie leaned closer, chewing even louder. “Mmm, tasty popcorn.”

 

“Ugh.”

 

“Want some? Richie said, offering it to him. 

 

“Have you spat in it?

 

“No.”

 

“Chewed a bit and put it back in the box?”

 

“No.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, Eddie, for fuck’s sake. Have some,” Richie said.

 

Eddie reluctantly gave in, taking a handful as he stared back at him. He turned his eyes back to the screen as he attempted to concentrate on the movie but all he could think about was the closeness of Richie’s body to his own. It was almost like he couldn’t breathe again.

 

Richie wasn’t paying much attention to the movie either. He found himself staring at the boy out of the corner of his eyes, wondering what he could be thinking of. He sighed a little and stretched back, letting his hand wander along the back of Eddie’s seat before resting his arm around the boy’s shoulder.

 

Though, Eddie didn’t try to push him away. Richie’s touch felt natural, like it belonged, like it was just supposed to be there. The only thing he couldn’t control was the shade of pink his cheeks had turned. It was a good thing they were shrouded in darkness, otherwise he would have been crimson red. He looked back at Richie intently whose gaze was fixed on him, not saying a word. It was strange really, an unspoken connection that lingered and threatened to never let go.

  
  
  



	3. Feels So Right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my favourite chapter I've written so far because there's a lot more chemistry between them here. There will be more on Richie's family and storyline as the chapters gone on, so don't worry, I won't be leaving that out. I'm also going to add some of Mike's storyline in, as well as some Mike & Richie friendship scenes.

Much to the disbelief of the other Losers, Richie had actually successfully spent the weekend learning math with Eddie. He hadn't expected the cinema outing to go so well, and it had given him a sense of hope. Perhaps Eddie would lighten up around him more, perhaps he wouldn't just be a friend. He couldn't tell for sure.

 

After the cinema, Eddie had gone over nearly every single topic in immense detail. He talked so much and wrote down so many math examples that Richie wondered how on earth the boy could retain so much information when he appeared so small. While he was learning a lot, he was also half distracted. Every so often when he had looked up to check if he’d done the work right, he had watched as Eddie calmly poured over his work, his head buried in concentration and focus. Richie didn't think he’d ever seen someone look so perfect, without even trying.

 

Part of him hated it. Part of him actually _hated_ himself for liking Eddie at all. _Why?_ Because Eddie had the power to break him, if he ever wanted to. Richie didn't want to get so attached to someone again, in case they ended up leaving. Most people did, and it hurt more than he would have liked to admit.

 

If they hadn’t spent enough time with one another already, Eddie had stayed for even longer to help clean Richie’s jeep. It really was a complete and utter mess. There were old stomped out cigarettes on the floor, cans of used drink and an enormous amount of dust, which resulted in Eddie having to grab his inhaler out of his fanny-pack.

 

“How can you drive this piece of shit?” Eddie laughed, wiping the windows in a furious attempt to clean them.

 

“I’ve just gotten used to it. It feels more like home than anywhere else,” Richie shrugged.

 

He _wished_ he hadn’t said that, he wished he had just kept his mouth shut because the look that flashed across Eddie’s face in response was one of curiosity and pity almost. He fucking hated it. Yeah, Richie’s home life wasn’t exactly something out of a fairytale picture book but he didn’t need anyone’s pity and he certainly didn’t need anyone treating him like a small child.

 

“What about home? Surely it’s more comfortable there,” Eddie had said said, glancing up.

 

Richie had shifted uncomfortably from where he was standing, shaking his head. “No, not really.”

 

That night Eddie had gone home, cycling back as he considered everything that had happened over the past day. He couldn’t hide it anymore; he _liked_ Richie. _Hell_ , he might have been falling in love with him, especially when Richie had put his arm around him, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. All of that seemed to disappear in his head though, when he remembered what Richie had said about his jeep. Eddie wasn’t stupid. It was obvious Richie was practically living in his car and his family didn’t seem to care. He wanted to ask the boy more, he wanted to reassure him that he could tell him anything but he didn’t seem to have the courage to say the words out loud. Instead, he had kept his mouth shut.

 

\-----

 

“Well we know one thing for sure,” Bev smiled.

 

“What’s that?”

 

“Eddie is totally going to ace this math test.”

 

The Losers, all except Richie, were sitting in homeroom and catching up from the weekend. First period was the math test that Eddie and Richie had been cramming for together, and Eddie was hastily looking over his textbook to make sure he knew everything. He had to ace this test, and he hoped Bev was right because without a good math grade, he wouldn’t be able to carry on the class next year.

 

“So did you and Richie finally clean the jeep?” Stan smirked from the chair he was lounging in.

 

Eddie nodded before letting out a short laugh, “Mhm. It was fucking filthy.”

 

“I can imagine.”

 

“Has anyone realised that Richie is late, like, every single day?” Ben grinned at all of them.

 

Bill looked up from his textbook, “It’s Richie, he does whatever he wants.”

 

“True,” Mike added.

 

Bev groaned as she stared back at the clock, “I don’t want to do this math test. I know absolutely nothing.”

 

As Bill argued with her about how she was smart and shouldn’t doubt herself, Eddie zoned out a little and stared out of the window, wondering when Richie would turn up. He didn’t know how the boy would act since they hung out at the weekend, if he would be any different or just the same.

 

The thought was interrupted when Stan tapped Eddie’s shoulder, sending him a worried look. “Eddie… Eddie, look.”

 

Eddie sighed, slightly annoyed Stan had interrupted him before gaping.

 

It was him. It was _definitely_ him. It was his Metallica shirt and thick black curls, but at the same time it wasn’t him at all.

 

Richie’s pale face was a mess of red and purple bruises, and his lip had been cut open so that it was scarred and left with dried blood. His eyes were much more hallowed than usual and the smug grin was gone completely. There was no ‘hey losers’ or ‘what’s up assholes’, just silence. He sat by the window and didn’t even look over at any of the Losers. Richie just wished he could disappear somehow.

 

“What h-h-h-happened?” Bill stuttered, whispering to all of them.

 

Eddie gulped, “He didn’t look like that when I saw him, which was only a day ago.”

 

Bev bit down on her lip, “one of us should go talk to him.”

 

“Eddie should,” Mike said.

 

Eddie shook his head, “Guys, no. He won’t want to speak to me. He won’t want to speak to anyone.”

 

“Yes he will, Eddie, and you know it. He knows you the best,” Mike continued.

 

“Go on, Eddie. For me?” Bev pleaded in a worried tone.

 

 _Fuck fuck fuck_. _What the hell was going on?_ _What was he supposed to say? How was he supposed to make the boy feel better?_ Eddie had never seen Richie look so emotionless, so empty. It pulled on some kind of heart string that he didn’t even remember having in the first place, as though it ached just to see him like that. He stood up, flattening down his beige jumper and walked over slowly to the boy’s desk.

 

Richie had his headphones on, blasting out loud rock music as he stared blankly at the wall. It took him a while to notice that Eddie was standing in front of him, smiling faintly.

 

“H-Hey,” Eddie mumbled.

 

“Hi.”

 

“You studied for the math test?”

 

“Eds, why are you really over here?” Richie said impatiently.

 

Eddie had expected this response from him. “I’m just saying hi, Rich.”

 

“You already said hi,” Richie said dryly.

 

Eddie sighed, grabbing a seat and sitting down in front of him. “Look, Richie. You can do this bullshit with me and be all argumentative if you want but I see through it all. Whatever okay, you don’t wanna talk to me. You don’t wanna talk to anyone, and I’m not gonna make you. But what the fuck, Rich? Something really bad is going on with you and you can’t just sit there and expect me to ignore it.”

 

Richie looked down at the floor, placing his head in the palm of his hand. “Just leave me alone.”

 

“Rich-”

 

“Just go, Eddie. Just go away.”

 

Eddie knew it was no use. There was no way Richie was going to open up to him, so he considered one more attempt.

 

“You left this at the library,” Eddie said, placing a piece of screwed up paper on his desk before returning back to the Losers.

 

Richie knew he hadn’t forgotten anything because he hadn’t brought anything apart from his stupid math book. He reached out, unfolding the paper and read the words carefully:

 

_Richie is stupid because…. He smokes cigarettes, he gets high too much, his car smells of a gym locker room and toilet at the same time, he spends too much time doodling._

 

_Richie is nice because… He makes me laugh, he draws beautiful things, he has curly hair, he wants to hang out with me, he never judges me for who I am._

 

Eddie didn’t expect anything in return, but he also hadn’t expected his heart to be racing so fast or his hands to be so clammy. Richie stirred in his seat and wrote a note on the back of the paper, throwing it to the boy before sauntering out of homeroom.

 

_Meet me in the toilet by the west block. 12pm._

 

_\----_

 

The school toilets made Eddie’s stomach turn repeatedly, they were so disgusting. Of course Richie had said that they meet in the most abandoned toilet in the whole school which made Eddie feel uneasy as if it was haunted or some shit. If Richie didn’t get a serious move on, he was going to leave because if he didn’t have enough anxiety already, it was multiplying.

 

“Apparently a kid died here.”

 

Eddie spun around and shoved him slightly. “Asshole! What took you so long?”

 

“I had art,” Richie said.

 

“A kid didn’t actually die here, right?” Eddie asked

 

Richie laughed, “No. Not yet.”

 

Eddie rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall. “So. Why are we meeting then?’

 

Richie ran his fingers through his hair, like he did every time he got nervous. “I need somewhere to stay. Like for a while.”

 

“You mean like at my house?”

 

“Anywhere. I don’t care, I just need somewhere.”

 

There was no way in hell that Sonia Kaspbrak was going to allow Richie to stay over, especially as he looked like someone who’d just walked out of an angry fight on the wrong side of town. They'd have to be careful, clever, cautious, if they were going to get this right.

 

“We have a kind of, basement in my house,” Eddie said.

 

“A basement?”

 

“Yeah. No one ever goes in it but me, when I study sometimes. Mom finds it creepy down there. You could stay there. I’d let you in my room but she’d never let you stay over.”

 

“Why not? Because I’m from the wrong side of town?” Richie smirked.

 

“Because she is protective, because she never lets me go anywhere or do anything. This is the only way it’s gonna work. So are you in or not?” Eddie said, raising his eyebrows.

 

“I’m in,” Richie smiled.

 

Eddie walked a step closer, even though he felt nervous to be so close to him. “On one condition.”

 

“Hm? What’s that?”

 

“That you’ll tell me when things get bad,” Eddie whispered, looking into his eyes.

 

Richie nodded, “Okay,” he said quietly before resting his head on Eddie’s shoulder, closing his eyes.

 

 _He wasn’t okay_. Richie was far from okay. He felt like shit and he looked like shit, but for one single moment he was safe. With Eddie’s fingers running through his hair slowly, he was safe for now.

 

\----

 

Eddie’s plan was simple really. He would cycle home as usual, but with Richie along with him until he arrived home. Next, he would distract his mother with a lengthy conversation about his academic progress at school, filling her in on every little detail until she ended up falling asleep or watching television again. While he was doing that, Richie would sneak in through the back door and then make his way into Eddie’s room and then down into the basement. Everything would work out, if they stuck to the plan.

 

“Won’t it be too heavy if I ride on the back of it with you?” Richie asked, staring at the bike.

 

“No. Have you seen yourself? You’re tall _and_ skinny,” Eddie retorted.

 

“Have you been observing my body, Eddie? You want a piece of the Tozier pie that-”

 

“Shut the fuck up Richie, and get on the bike,” Eddie huffed, feeling slightly embarrassed as he got onto the bike.

 

Richie did the same, balancing on the back of it before Eddie began cycling home quickly along the side of the pavement. Eddie hands were firmly pressed into the handle bars whilst Richie’s were placed on his shoulders tightly, making Eddie shiver with nervous excitement. The boy he liked was coming to his house, for the first time. And _staying over._ How could he not be nervous?

 

Ten minutes or so passed and they arrived nearby the house. Eddie hopped off the bicycle, his hands gripping his backpack straps as he turned back to face Richie.

 

“Keep to the plan, okay? And don’t be loud either,” Eddie instructed.

 

“Sure thing, boss,” Richie winked.

 

It wasn’t long until Mrs Kaspbrak opened the door for Eddie, smiling back at him as if it was the first time she’d ever seen him again. She may have been incredibly overprotective and a  complete liar, but she did love her son infinitely.

 

“How was school, honey?”

 

“Great mom, I’ve got loads to tell you!” Eddie said sweetly, taking his shoes off.

 

“You do, sweetpea?”

 

“Yes, ma. I got my math results back, and I got an A.”

“That’s incredible, sweetheart. Come and tell me more,” she said, closing the door as she made her way into the living room with him.

 

Meanwhile, Richie crept around the back of the house and waited a while until he felt the coast was clear. He pushed the back door open ever so slowly and tiptoed inside, staying low in case anyone came out and saw him. Eddie was deliberately standing in the corridor outside of the living room so he could see when Richie entered the house. As soon as he saw him, he nodded casually towards the stairs.

 

“Ma, do you think I could go upstairs? It’s getting really late and I’d love to read my book before bed,” he said innocently.

 

She kissed him on the cheek gently, “Of course, honey. Sleep tight.”

 

Eddie kissed her on the cheek briefly before heading upstairs and into his bedroom. Inside the room, Richie was standing by his bookshelf, admiring the room and looking at the various photographs and books scattered amongst it.

 

“You have a lot of books for someone with such a small brain,” Richie joked.

 

“You really are an asshole.”

 

“Perhaps.”

 

“It’s here,” Eddie said, kneeling down on the ground as he showed the tile on the floor with a latch. He pulled the latch up, opening it and revealing a staircase down there.

 

“That’s so fucking cool,” Richie said, staring down into the secret room.

 

“You’re such a child. Follow me.”

 

The basement was pretty empty apart from a deserted desk with a few pens and pencils, and a sofa cloaked in blankets and pillows. The only light that really flooded the room was from the christmas lights that Eddie had put up to decorate the room. It wasn’t Christmas, he had just wanted to be creative.

 

“Have you slept in here before?” Richie asked, getting down from the staircase.

 

“Yeah, once or twice,” Eddie shrugged.

 

“How come?”

 

“It’s kind of nice at night. Peaceful.”

 

Richie flopped down onto the sofa and sighed happily. It was a relief that he had somewhere warm to sleep at night, even if it was in a basement.

 

“Do you uh, need anything?” Eddie coughed, scratching his head. “Another pillow or?”

 

Richie propped himself up on the sofa, “Do you have any other clothes? It’s just I’ve been wearing these for like two days.”

 

Eddie returned with a jumper, a baggy shirt his dad had given him when he was much younger and a pair of pyjama trousers and black socks. He wanted to ask Richie more about what was going on with him, but figured he would wait until the boy felt up to it.

 

“Are they okay? Like will they fit?” Eddie asked.

 

“Well we won’t know until I try them on,” Richie grinned, taking off his jacket and his socks.

 

Eddie looked around the room, unsure of where his eyes should be. “Shouldn’t I go upstairs then, uh I can just give you some space to-”

 

“It’s fine, I’ll just try them on now,” Richie said, pulling his shirt off.

 

Eddie wanted to leave but he also didn’t at all. He would be lying if he said he didn’t want to see Richie without a shirt or Richie without…

 

 _No_. _He couldn’t_. _This was wrong_. Why did it feel right then? He wasn’t sure, but it was almost making him sweat, so he decided to turn around and face the wall.

 

He listened in silence for a moment as he heard the boy chuck his clothes to the floor, pulling the new ones on.

 

“You can turn around now, I’m not naked,” Richie said, making Eddie felt hot all over as he stood, still not turning around.

 

“Well I better be going to bed now you know, I’ve got loads of um, reading and well, reading to do,” he mumbled, messing up his words.

 

He moved a little towards the stairs but stopped, as he felt the boy’s presence behind him, so close that he could hear the boy’s breathing clearly in his ears. Richie ran his fingers through Eddie’s hair, tilting his head as he leaned over and kissed his neck with ease. He was only kissing ever so gently and slowly, but it was enough to make Eddie roll his head back and whimper quietly.

 

“Richie… we can’t…”

 

“So you don’t like this?” Richie whispered softly.

 

“You know I do, I just can’t…” Eddie muttered.

 

“Why not? It’s just you and me. No one else has to know,” Richie promised, kissing further down his neck.

 

“So you won’t tell anyone?” Eddie said, his eyes wide and anxious.

 

“I won’t.”

 

Eddie looked back at him before pulling him closer by his shirt, pressing his lips against Richie’s. It felt like a blur, lips touching lips as they both desperately clung to one another. It was like they both needed it, had longed for this moment for so long that now it had arrived, they had to cling to every single moment, so they never forgot how it felt.

 

Richie backed into the sofa, pulling Eddie onto his lap as he continued kissing him, running his hand down the boy’s back.

 

“Won’t your mom go into your room to say goodnight?” Richie said.

 

“No, she’s always asleep at this time.”

 

“So what does that mean?”

 

“It means I’m sleeping down here,” Eddie mumbled, moving his hips slightly against the boy as he kissed him lovingly.

 

_Maybe it was wrong, but boy did it feel so right._


	4. When I Look At You.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains even mOre Reddie fluff & some jealous Eddie/Richie with cute making out scenes too

Eddie’s mind was elsewhere. For once, it was not so focused and concentrated on his daily routine of waking up, getting dressed, brushing his teeth. He figured perhaps he could spend a few more minutes just lying there, replaying the events of last night in his mind until he was completely satisfied. Of course, there was no time for that though, especially as he had to get up and go to school.

 

He had felt slightly dizzy as he woke, expecting to have woken up in the basement. Instead, he was lying in his own bed with a note stuck to his arm.

 

Richie.

 

Suddenly his doubts that the previous night had merely been a dream evaporated into thin air. It happened. This was fucking insane, but it was sure happening.

  


**headed to school before your mom catches me.**

 

 

  * ****R****



 

 

**P.S. we should do this again**

  


The fact that Richie wanted him, the fact that he had even kissed him, made Eddie feel like he was in a constant state of euphoria. It wasn’t as if Richie hadn’t given him an indication though, especially when he had spent the night doing nothing else but kissing him whenever he got the chance and groaning about how hot Eddie was. Though it turned Eddie on like nothing he’d ever experienced before, he wasn’t going to rush anything. Kissing was fine, hand holding was fine, the intent glances were fine. Anything more than that, terrified Eddie just thinking about it.

 

Wanting to not dwell on the cloud of insecurity that had emerged inside his head, Eddie jumped out of bed and continued on with his normal morning routine as he always did. Except, he was taking longer than usual to decide what to wear. It wasn’t as if he cared about looking good for Richie but-

 

Scrap that. He did.

 

He really didn’t want to just be another person Richie kissed on a drunken night at Bev’s or a game of spin the bottle. Part of him was trying not to take the whole thing seriously so that he didn’t end up getting disappointed when he wasn’t good enough for him, or when there was someone else. It was a possibility, which is why Eddie was keen to see how Richie reacted that day.

 

Luckily for him, Richie had left his Metallica shirt in the basement. Each time Eddie closed his eyes, he could hear the boy so clearly.

 

“It suits you.”  
  
“Does it?”

 

“Yeah. But mostly I like how it feels when I look at you in it.”

  


_______

  


Ben ran up to the bench outside that the Losers were slouched on, waving his test paper in the air.

 

“I fricking passed it! Do you see this shit?! I passed the math test!” he beamed.

 

Bev clapped her hands together in excitement for him, “That’s so great, Ben!”.

 

Mike held his paper up too, “Same, man.”

 

Stan shuffled closer to him, letting a small smile appear at his lips, “Well done.”

 

“Wh-wh-what about you B-B-Bev? Did you pass?” Bill asked, raising his eyebrows.

 

Bev grabbed her test paper from inside her jean pocket, passing it to him. “Sure did.”

 

“Congrats.”

  


Richie sauntered over, his hands tucked into his pockets as he let a cloud of smoke disappear from his lips. He smirked as he saw the Losers, taking a seat next to Bev.

 

“D’ya get your math paper back?” Mike said to him.

 

Richie dropped his cigarette on the floor, stomping it out carefully before smiling. “You Losers should be careful, I might be beginning to get smart,” he said, showing his test paper which was graded a pass.

 

“Are you sure it wasn’t anything to do with Eddie?” Bev smirked.

  
  
  
  


“What’s to do with me?” a voice said nearby.

 

They all turned their heads to figure out where the voice was coming from before acknowledging Eddie, who was dressed in a striped yellow shirt and his white and red shorts. He knew they were supposed to be for gym but they were the only other shorts he had, plus he knew Richie liked them.

 

“I was just telling them how I caught crabs from your mom,” Richie grinned.

 

_Asshole._

  


“You’re _so_ funny,” Eddie rolled his eyes.

 

“Where you been, Eddie? You weren’t at the library last night,” Stan said.

 

Stan and Eddie often visited the library at night, studying together. None of the other Losers found the idea of studying appealing but they were perfectionists who had a need for achieving constantly. Eddie hadn’t thought about how Stan would have been expecting him there, perhaps he was suspicious. He really hoped he wasn’t.

  


“Maybe he has a girlfriend,” Ben teased him, nudging his shoulder.

 

Richie coughed loudly, squinting a little as he tried to keep a straight face.

 

If looks could kill, Eddie’s glare would have torn Richie to pieces at that moment.

 

“Something in your th-th-throat, Richie?” Bill said in confusion.

 

“Just food gone down the wrong way. So, Eddie, who’s the lucky lady?” Richie smirked, knowing exactly how to push the boy’s buttons.

 

_You son of a bitch._

  


“No one, idiot. I’m too busy with school to think about shit like that.”

“Well Richie isn’t,” Bev winked at Richie.

 

Eddie spluttered, “what?”

 

“Yeah, he totally hooked up with Leslie Miller last week,” Bev said, to which Richie simply looked away.

 

“Oh. Did he now?” Eddie said, eyeing Richie intently.

 

For once, Richie stared down at the floor.

 

Leslie Miller was no one exceptional. Richie had been drunk and he’d decided that a night at a party would be far more fun than sitting at home. So as usual, he’d got drunk enough for the whole night to be a blur and had ended up participating in a cringey seven minutes in heaven game.

 

He may have been into girls too, and Leslie wasn’t unattractive, but she wasn’t Eddie.

  


“It was a one time thing,” Richie shrugged, walking off.

  


_______

  


Eddie had not spoken one word to Richie for the entire Biology lesson. He hadn’t say hello when he had walked in, he hadn’t offered to read out the words on the whiteboard that Richie’s poor eyesight couldn’t see and he hadn’t even offered a glance over at him.

 

He was pissed off. He knew it was stupid, especially as it had happened last week but it just proved how reckless Richie was. Was he really committed to anyone? Or would Eddie just be another fling to him that meant nothing? He didn’t know how to find out.

 

“Eds. Come on. You haven’t said a word since we got in here,” Richie pleaded, looking over.

 

Eddie sighed, giving him a stern look. “I’m not just some loser you get to use one and toss away, Richie.”

 

“What?”

 

“I’m not going to be another Leslie Miller. Obviously I don’t mean shit to you.”

 

“You know that’s not true.”  


“Do I?”

 

“Well you should.”

 

“Whatever. I need to get the other textbook,” Eddie huffed, getting up.

 

He made his way over to the shelf of textbooks opposite, reaching up on his tiptoes to get one. A taller boy with fluffy blonde hair came behind him, grabbing the book down for him as he smiled back.

 

“Here you go.”

 

“Oh, uh, thanks,” Eddie smiled softly.

 

“You’re Eddie, right? Pretty sure we have calc together,” the boy said.

 

Eddie nodded, “Matthew, is it?”

 

The boy grinned, “yeah. You should come to the math club. I know it’s nerdy or whatever but we could really use a brain like yours on the team.”

 

“I’ll consider it,” Eddie said, before walking back to his seat.

  


Meanwhile, Richie had been tapping his fingers on the desk as he often did when he was annoyed or anxious. This time he was both. He’d watched Matthew approach the boy and seen the way he looked Eddie up and down in those damned shorts. He felt sick. He’d felt even more sick when Matthew had patted the boy’s shoulder as if he stood a fucking chance.

 

“It’s page three six one,” Eddie said, putting the book down on the table.

 

Richie leaned back in his chair, “why don’t you get Matthew to do it for you? I’m sure he’d love to help you out.”

 

Eddie laughed, “So you’re allowed to be all jealous but I’m not now?”

 

“I’m not jealous.”

 

“Yes you are.”

 

“Well maybe you were too.”

“Thought you said I had no reason to be jealous?” Eddie said, challenging him a little.

 

“Because you don’t. I told you, I’m not interested in her,” Richie said.

 

Eddie stared at him for a moment, “so you’re… interested in me?”

 

“Yes, asshole. I am,” Richie said, staring back.

  


This time when Eddie met the boy’s eyes, he didn’t feel like rolling his eyes or shying away from him. All he wanted to do in that moment was to kiss him again, like he did the day before when everything had been just as it was supposed to be, peaceful and slow. There was so much he still had yet to discover about Richie, so much that was unknown to him. Nevertheless, he learnt more about him every second: the way he tapped his fingers when he was on edge, his nervous word vomiting, his frown when no one understood his joke, his laugh when Eddie would put him in his place and how his eyes focused on Eddie like he was the only one in the room. Richie was safety, but he was chaos too. Predictable and unpredictable all at once, and it scared and excited Eddie in a way he couldn’t voice.

  


Eddie leaned nearer, placing his head in the palm of his hand, “You do understand how insane this is, right?”

 

“Is it, though?” Richie said, biting his lip.

 

“If my mom ever found out…”

 

“I just don’t think it’s a big deal. You love who you love, don’t you? Why should it matter as long as you’re happy?” Richie said, crossing his arms.

 

Stan walked past the lab table, raising his eyebrows in approval. “Wow, Richie says something… wise?”

 

“Oh, fuck off Stanley, at least I have a longer wang than you.”

 

“Probably a l-lie,” Bill whispered from the other table, laughing.

  


Eddie knew Richie was right. He agreed with everything he said, but that didn’t mean other people did and he was well aware of that. He wished he could be like Richie, not caring about the opinions of other people but his brain didn’t operate that way. All he could picture was his mom’s face turned in disgust, the Bowers gang beating him until he was red in the face and the other Losers staring at him like he was something out of a strange horror movie. His mind was on overdrive, and he wished he could tell it to shut up before it drove him insane.

  


_______

  


“Eddie, why are we meeting here? I thought we agreed to talk after school?” the taller boy said as he strode into the abandoned bathroom, situated by the other side of school.

 

“Yeah but you’re staying at Bill’s.”

 

“Yes, and?” Richie asked in confusion.

 

Eddie stood up on his tiptoes slightly to reach the taller boy’s height, running his fingers through the boy’s curls. “And… I won’t be there to do this,” he said, as he pressed his lips against the boy’s neck, like Richie had done to him.

 

“Oh, wow…” Richie smirked, letting out a small moan.

 

“Maybe this will shut you up for once,” Eddie mumbled, sucking on the skin softly but enough to get a reaction from Richie.

 

“Eds…” he whispered

 

Eddie kissed onto the boy's collarbone, running his fingers over the skin. “Shame you're going to Bill’s huh?” he teased.

 

Richie picked the boy up, sitting him down on a spot by the sinks as he pulled him closer to his waist. “I think I might need another tutor session, y’know for educational purposes,” he smirked.

  


Eddie shook his head playfully, “no can do. You're busy, remember?”

 

Richie groaned in response, “can't you sneak in at night or something?”

 

“Unlike you, I like to get to sleep at night so that is never gonna happen.”

 

Richie ran his hand up the boy's leg, smiling to himself, “I guess we’ll both be missing out tonight then.”

 

Eddie mumbled, feeling slightly fidgety as his cheeks went pink again. He really could do without getting a boner right now, especially as he needed to get home soon.

 

“Aw look at you, all blushing for me,” Richie smirked, kissing his cheek as he looked down knowingly.

 

Eddie hopped off the sink and pushed him slightly, “asshole. You are an asshole Tozier, and I will never let you forget it.”

  


Of course, Eddie followed that with a kiss.

  


_______

 

 

If there was one place Richie could always feel at home, it was Bill's house. Compared to some of the other Losers like Bev, Bill had been a little harder to get to know due to his introverted personality and shyness that surrounded his stutter, but Richie had managed to find a way to make the boy warm to him and ever since, they'd been non-stop hanging out and talking.

 

"G-Georgie? Are you home yet?" Bill called out, as he shut the door behind himself and Richie.

 

Richie glanced around the hallway, trying to see if he could see the boy's brother. "Where is he?"

 

"Probably w-with my dad. He finishes school earlier than uh-us."

 

"That sucks. He's my favourite Denbrough," Richie joked, nudging the boy's shoulder to which Bill laughed in response.

 

They spent most of the evening talking and watching the stack of films that sat beside Bill's bed until they had both become a little drowsy. Richie had definitely eaten too many sweets and Bill had fallen asleep in the middle of the one hundredth horror movie of the night that Richie had suggested. At first, it hadn't made much of a difference because Richie had been watching the movie so intently but now he had no one to speak to, no one to voice his mind to when all his thoughts kept on overloading his brain like wildfire. The room was dark too, only the light from the moon outside reflected on the edge of the window frame and he knew he wasn't going to be able to fall asleep. He barely ever did these days. 

 

His mind kept coming back to Eddie. He wished he could have been next to him just for a while, just until he fell asleep, just until everything felt normal again. His let his fingers gently wander over his own face, grimacing at the pain that the bruises brought him. He couldn't go back to his fucking house, there was no way. Though, he didn't have any alternative options. At this rate, he'd be sleeping outside on a bench in the middle of Derry Park, and everyone knew it was fucking haunted.

 

 

Eddie was lay awake wondering what it would be like to hold Richie's hand. Just for one moment, just until everything felt safe again. He had never missed someone so much in such a short amount of time and even when he closed his eyes so tightly shut, the thought of the boy would not escape his mind. Why couldn't things be different? Why couldn't he live in a world where his love would be accepted just as much as anyone else's? He wish he knew.

 

_______

 

"I think it looks pretty fun."

 

"Are you kidding me?"

 

"It could be."

 

"It looks like shit."

 

"M-maybe we should go."

 

The Losers were craning their necks at a poster that had just been stuck in homeroom about a camping trip next month, raising money for homeless people. Bev had clapped her hands in excitement at the thought of a night camping, but Stan didn't seem to be so sure.

 

"It's a safety hazard, we could all be killed," he argued.

 

"Stan, relax. I'm sure it will be safe," Mike laughed softly.

 

Richie slowly walked over, without any of the Losers realising he was there as he snuck up behind Eddie. "Miss me?" he whispered into his ear.

 

Eddie yelped, "Richie!"

 

Richie smiled at him, almost in relief that he was finally seeing the boy again after the long weekend. It had been too long for him, the hours going by like years until he finally got the chance to see Eddie.

 

"What's this?" Richie asked, staring at the poster.

 

"Camping trip. You gonna go?" Ben said, raising his eyebrows.

 

Richie smirked to himself, "Sure, why not? Anything can happen on a camping trip. Right, Eds?"


End file.
